Mysterious Bond (Chapter)
Mysterious Bond (謎の結合 Nazo no Ketsugou) is Chapter 1 of Nazo no Kanojo X. ( Anime cross-reference---Anime Episode 2, " Mysterious Bond " ) Content Manga Chapter 1 Summary A frustrated Tsubaki is still trying, by trial and error, to get closer physically and emotionally to Urabe. He asks her to hold hands, and Urabe's answer is shown by the picture to the right, that is, a big, fat, blunt, NO !!! Next he tries to hug her, but she responds with a 'panty scissors' attack that carves up a nearby evergreen bush. Finally, one day, Tsubaki, now depressed and dejected, refuses Urabe's drool. So to show him the value and effect of the Drool Bond that they share, she feeds him a dose of 'high octane' enhanced drool, while his eyes are closed and she is naked, with surprising, but not unknown results. That night, Tsubaki dreams once again about Urabe. Plot It has been a whole month since Tsubaki met Urabe, but little has happened between them other than taking part in their daily drool routine. Not knowing how to proceed, romantically speaking, Tsubaki tries asking Urabe directly if they can hold hands while walking. A quick, flat, blunt answer is given, NO !!! A couple of days later, Urabe offers Tsubaki a piece of hard candy, and he declines. She unwraps it, puts it in her mouth, then absentmindedly walks away. However, she quickly returns, and using a clever way to do the drool bond, pops the warm, drool covered candy into Tsubaki's mouth. Completely caught off guard by the mind-blowing erotic nature of her action, Tsubaki spontaneously hugs Urabe. He relishes the moment, only to have her in an instant, engage her scissors and trim down an evergreen bush next to Tsubaki, into the shape of himself, holding out his arms in defense. She then demands that he never hug her again, without first asking permission. Later in the week, possibly to make up for his inappropriate hugging behavior, Tsubaki offers to take Urabe to the movies next Sunday by showing her two tickets to a si-fi action/adventure, only to be shot down with her explanation that she will be busy that day with other plans. Nonchalantly offering her drool bond for the day, Tsubaki curls up into a crouched stance, and refuses her drool, explaining that they are indeed a couple, but never do things that romantic couples do. The comeback from Urabe is that they have their Drool Bond to keep them together. Unmoved by her conviction, he becomes even more depressed and dejected. Urabe suddenly announces that she will show him the value and effect of their drool bond, but that they will have to take a detour from their walking home today. After a somewhat lengthily walk, Urabe leads Tsubaki to an abandoned and dilapidated building, taking him upstairs to a room littered with trash, broken glass, empty paint buckets, and ruined furniture. Next to a broken out window facing the setting sun, she upends a stool, and asks Tsubaki to sit on it. She then tells him to close his eyes, and not to open them until she tells him to, no matter what. Unknown to him, Urabe undresses and then tells Tsubaki to open his mouth to receive her special drool, but this will be a 'high octane, enhanced drool'. In a moment, Tsubaki's heart begins to race, his body feels as if it is on fire, and his nose begins to bleed freely. She explains that their drool is a special bond that allows them to understand what each other is thinking about and feeling, and right now, the reason he's feeling aroused and very hot is because she's also feeling very stimulated. She is now standing completely naked before him, in front of the setting sun, with her scissors in her hand. Urabe tells Tsubaki that the reason that he is having this highly charged reaction, is because he is her boyfriend, and bound in that relationship to her by her drool. Finally, she tells him that today's demonstration will not happen very often. When Tsubaki is allowed to open his eyes, Urabe is fully clothed in her school uniform, and is wiping the blood from his nose and face with her handkerchief. " Let's go home ", she says. Resuming their walk home, Urabe asks Tsubaki if his heart is still racing. It is ! Then she reviles that her heart is also beating like crazy, and that her body is hot and her face is still flush. Tsubaki asks her what would have happened if he did open his eyes. Like the crack of a whip, Urabe brings out her scissors and cuts up a placard, so that a life-sized outline of Tsubaki's body falls away and leaves a hole in the placard in the shape of his body. She flatly states that she probably would have 'lost control' and possibly 'cut him up'. Fear sweeps through Tsubaki's mind. That night, Tsubaki has another dream about Urabe. They are both on the roof of the city hotel, sitting down, and there is a bedsheet between them. There is also on the roof, a sink, a table with towels and tissues on it, and a TV and DVD player on a stand. Tsubaki is wearing his summer school uniform, but Urabe is completely naked, except for a small Japanese doll tied to her head with a white cloth. They then 'made love' for the first time. The next day, walking home after school, Urabe notices that Tsubaki's face is red and he is embarrassed. He tells her that it is because of a dream that he had last night, but the contents of the dream are a 'secret'. Urabe quickly does a wind-up for a 'panty scissors' attack, but instead jabs her finger into Tsubaki's mouth, retracts, and tastes his drool. She now becomes extremely embarrassed herself, and her nose gushes blood. She then boldly remarks to him that he is free to fantasize about her in his dreams and thoughts, but when they 'do that thing', that is, have sex for the first time, she is definitely NOT going to wear a doll plushie tied to the side of her head. Tsubaki then asks her if she was able to see his complete dream as he had dreamed it, to which she says that information is a 'secret'. Tsubaki is surprised that she can tell that much from retrieving his drool, and chases after her as she playfully runs away from him. Commentary and Opinion The thoughts of CuteButLooksLolita Although Urabe and Tsubaki are new to the concept of a relationship between two of the opposite gender, as well as both of them being virgins, circumstances and events are presented to them as opportunities for them to deepen and intensify their commitment to each other. Such an opportunity occurs during this chapter of the manga, as the good personality qualities of faith and trust are put on display. Each one is given a challenge as to whether or not to use or exercise these traits, or to sidestep them for alternate actions with less than desirable results. One day, Tsubaki, because of being discouraged and dejected about the progress of their relationship, refuses Urabe's drool. So to show Tsubaki the value and potency of the drool bond, Urabe does a special routine using 'high octane' enhanced drool, as a way of convincing him of just how valuable their shared drool bond is and can be. ( in the manga, @ pages 17 - 30 / Caution, rated 'R' for brief nudity ) Urabe is called upon to show FAITH in Tsubaki's ability to remain calm and reasonable while she takes him through the experience of ingesting enhanced drool, with unknown results to himself, or with an unknown reaction towards her. She further shows complete TRUST in Tsubaki to keep his eyes closed while she undresses, and then to remain calm before, during, and after she feeds him the enhanced drool, that causes such violent reactions to him. Can Tsubaki be trusted under such unusual and erotic conditions ? Urabe shows such faith that he can. Tusbaki is called upon to show FAITH in Urabe, in whatever she has planned for him, after he refused her drool. Urabe tells him nothing about what they are about to do, why they are in an abandoned building, nor does she advise him of any reaction he may have. Does Urabe really have his best interests at heart ? Tsubaki must TRUST Urabe that she will in no way harm him, or cause any lasting mental or emotional damage to him. Even with the violent reaction to the enhanced drool that causes his body to be on fire, and his nose to bleed, he still trusts Urabe's instructions not to open his eyes, and that she has the best of intentions for him. Both passed each others expectations of the giving and receiving of faith and trust. They 'compare notes' with each other, while walking home after Urabe's 'Special Demonstration' of the Drool Bond. ( in the manga @ pages 31- 33 ) Although Urabe touches on the subject of what would have happened if things did go wrong, wherein faith and trust would have been violated, she nevertheless, reinforces her resolve with a quick 'panty scissors' routine, wherein she cuts up a placard. Tsubaki is duly impressed. Their relationship is further deepened and strengthened, based on these good personality traits that each has shown to the other. Category:Chapters